1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to combustion monitoring, and more particularly to couplings for connecting combustion instruments to combustion devices such as boilers.
2. Description of Related Art
Safe and efficient operation of combustion devices such as boilers requires observation and monitoring of flame within a combustion space of the combustion device. This generally requires physically coupling the instrument to the device as well as optically coupling the instrument to the flames within the device such that a portion of radiation emitted by the flames reaches the instrument. The instrument analyzes radiation received through the optical coupling for monitoring combustion occurring within the space, such as for flame presence, combustion stability and efficiency, combustion products, and the like.
Combustion instruments can be relatively intolerant of high temperature and pressure, being susceptible to performance degradation or damage if exposed to high pressures or temperatures. Since combustion devices can run at extremely high temperatures and pressures, and increasingly demanding efficiency and emissions requirements give rise to increasingly sophisticated monitoring instruments, coupling such instruments presents a continuing challenge.
Conventional instrument couplings and coupling methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need in the art for couplings that allow for safe coupling of instruments to combustion devices that operate at very high temperatures and pressures. There also remains a need for coupling devices and methods that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these needs.